


Lapped

by cornflakepizza



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/pseuds/cornflakepizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick manages to bring his true love into his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapped

"Are you almost done?" Bruce bit out, gritting his teeth.

Dick's mouth twisted into a smile. "I thought you said I could do whatever I want."

"Yes, but Dick, this is a little…excessive."

"Excessive, maybe, but pretty much exactly what I want."

Bruce was stretched out on the kitchen table, working his hand over his erection as he laid on his back. He thanked gods he didn't believe in that Alfred was out of town that morning and wasn't there to see them defile his kitchen. He methodically pumped his full cock as Dick sat in front of him, nonchalantly eating a bowl of cereal.

Bruce watched the man spoon the cereal into his pink mouth, watched his throat work and his adam's apple bob with each swallow. Watched as his tongue flicked out to lick up a bit of milk that had splashed onto his lip.

Bruce literally shook with desire, the need to orgasm overtaking nearly every other thought in his head. He slowed the movement of his fist on his cock, just barely bumping his coarse fingers against his flange, and willed himself not to go over the edge.

"Hey! No slowing down," Dick chided, tapping his cock harshly with the metal spoon. 

Bruce moaned as he sped his hand up again and watched slack-jawed as Dick moved the spoon back to his bowl of cereal, a dab of clear precum shining on the back of the silver utensil. Dick swirled the spoon in his cereal, apparently oblivious to what he had just stirred into his breakfast.

Dick busied himself with capturing the last bits of cereal with his spoon, putting on a show as he licked the silverware clean. He locked eyes with Bruce and ran his tongue around the edge of the spoon.

"Keep your eyes on me, Bruce." Dick veritably giggled when Bruce winced in pleasure. "You don't want to miss the show."

Dick stood up and towered over Bruce's reclining form, taking in the sight of his mentor working himself in absolute pleasure. 

"Now don't you dare move, or Alfred'll have to clean up a mess." Dick poured a spoonful of the sugary milk onto Bruce's chest, watching as it spilled down his wide chest. Rivulets of milk diverged from the dip of his sternum and ran down the sides of his ribcage, and a good portion of the liquid settled on his hard abdominals.

Bruce bit his lip and forced himself not to move as the cold milk tickled across his skin. Dick leaned down and lapped at a splash of milk on his chest, tracing his tongue across the pectoral muscles to a hard nipple.

"Tastes good," he murmured as he teased his tongue around the nipple, his blue eyes filled with mirth as they looked up at Bruce's face. After he felt he had tortured the nipple enough, he slid his tongue across to its neglected twin. Bruce sucked in a breath as the wet tongue moved down, licking up the body-warmed milk that dripped across his abdominals.

"Fuck!" Bruce gasped as Dick poured another spoon of cold milk onto his body, this time letting the liquid fall directly onto his painfully hard cock. The milk mixed with his precum as he continued jerking his hand up and down, the mixture sticky and uncomfortable. 

"Mmm, that looks good. Let me help you with that," Dick breathed before sliding his lips over the head of Bruce's cock. Bruce moaned as his member was enveloped in Dick's warm, wet heat, and panted as Dick's tongue laved at his sensitive skin as it tried to remove all traces of the sticky sweetness.

"Fuck, Dick, _yes_ ,"  Bruce moaned as Dick began bobbing his head on his cock, taking sure to twist his mouth at the end of each dip and swirl his tongue around Bruce's tortured glans. Bruce gripped tightly at the edge of the table. "Please!"  he cried out, unsure if his resolve would last much longer.

"Come for me, Bruce, that's it," Dick panted around his cock, his large blue eyes glued to his mentor's face. With a deep, rumbling moan, Bruce jerked his hips up and found himself spilling into Dick's welcoming mouth. Dick swallowed noisily, allowing some of the  cum to splash out around his mouth before smearing his lips against the cock and swallowing it again.

When the tremors in Bruce's thighs finally stopped, Dick moved up to Bruce's mouth, capturing his lips in a deep, slow kiss. Bruce could taste himself on Dick's tongue along with the milky sweet taste of the cereal he had just finished. When they separated to breathe, Dick kissed along Bruce's jaw, his soft lips dragging on the sharp stubble.

"How about we continue this upstairs?" Dick asked, smiling at the exhausted man in front of him. "I think it's my turn to lay back and relax."


End file.
